Made to Destroy, Not to Love
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: This is kind of a stolen plot, but I couldn't help myself! They were heartless. They were created for the sole purpose of being the Ultimate Killers or Ultimate Weapon. They are assassins, but they know how to mess with your mind. Different and full summary inside! LeonCloud, RikuSora, AxelRoxas and other pairings. Rated M for Lemons, Gory, death, Torture, Masochism, Sadism!
1. Chapter 1

Made to Destroy, Not To Love

Neo: I'm kinda jacking a plot from another Cleon fanfic that I read, but well, I don't think she'll update it. The name of fanfic I'm sort of stealing is called "Hearts of Deception" by D-ANIME-vidogameaddict. I'm so sorry, but the urge to write my own version of it is too much to fight.

Warning: OOC characters, Gore, violence, Character Deaths, Yaoi, Hentai, Possible Rape, Lemons in the later chapters, hm...I think that's it. Oh! Wait, Masochism and Sadistic Mutilation.

**Summary**: They were made by the experiments that Scientists called a "masterpiece". They were perfect. They had no hearts. They were made to be assassins, Or what their creator called the "Ultimate Weapon" and they loved the pain of the others. They were masters of Impersonations, acting, and even Sexuality. They will kill anyone that their master tells them to, but they soon realized that when they've killed their targets, they angered a few people on the way. Like that's gonna stop them from doing their thing.

**Prologue**

Aerith was getting ready for a special date with her new boyfriend, whom her elder brother, Squall Leonhart, or Leon as he always wants people to call him. She and her brother live very well, because of their families company business. Their parents are deceased. They were driving in their car when a gasoline truck, being driven by a drunk driver(Wait...isn't that Dangerous!?), hit them full on causing a major explosion to happen on the road. Luckily, there were no other people driving at the time, but their parents bodies, however...were burned to ash. Aerith brushed her long auburn brown hair with her hairbrush, looking at a picture of her parents in her living room.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Aerith smiled as she opened the door.

Smiling at her was her boyfriend, Scratch that, her super Cute, Handsome hot hunk of man boyfriend, yeah that fit the description. What? He had spiky blond hair that shines in the sun, had a lean build, stood 5'7, and had sexy blue-green eyes, and a cute face. Aerith grabbed her purse and grabbed her cell phone, but her boyfriend told her she wouldn't need it. The auburn haired woman then went red to her face, thinking what the spiky blonde man would plan to do to her on this date.

"Oh, don't worry babe, I won't bite...much," The spiky blonde man whispered to his Girlfriend before, grabbing her hand to guide her outside of the large house.

"Wait! Squall, I'll be back, don't try to throw any parties while I'm gone from the house or I will castrate you!" Aerith yelled through the house, before running toward the blond. "I'm ready." The auburn haired woman smiled as she grabbed his hand, and walked with her.

The spiky haired blond smiled outwardly. Inwardly, he was disgusted with the girl. Once his plan goes into fruition, he'll be rid of his so called **Girlfriend**. He asked her where they wanted to go.

"How about to the park?" Aerith replied to her boyfriend. _'Perfect.' _Thought the man, as he led her into an alley, which confused her because she had said she wanted to go to the park. The spiky haired male suddenly pinned her to a wall and placed his lips on hers. Aerith was shocked at her boyfriends action, but soon complied with it kissing back. The spiky blonde had tricked her into thinking that he _loved_ her and now she was going to pay the price of her naivety. The blonde's strong hands roamed around Aerith's slender body, and slowly moved up until they were around her slender neck and tightened around it shocking the auburn haired woman. Aerith tried to push Cloud off her, but it was futile as he tightened his hands on her throat causing no air flow to her lungs.

As it continued, Aerith felt herself dying and closed her eyes as she remembered her big brother, Squall.

_'Squall...I'm sorry you're going to be alone...Please forgive me.' _Aerith thought before she died. As soon as he was sure her pulse stopped, he threw body down on the hard concrete hard with no care whatsoever.

"Finally, she's dead. God, that was troublesome. Hm, stupid bitch thinking I would love a girl like you, Hah(Dick move, man)! Now, what to do with her stupid body. Hm, Sephiroth won't be convinced I killed her unless her body's in torn, bloody shreds, so I should do that," The spiky haired male said with an evil smirk adorned on his face. He took out from his pocket, a 10 inch butcher knife and cut out Aerith's emerald green irises from their sockets. The blond the proceeded to dig the knife in poor girls skull, and the smirk on his face got even wider at the bloody mess she was becoming. He finally cut off the auburn haired woman's arms and legs, and laughed maniacally as blood splashed on his face from the mutilation he was doing.

"Ah! That's better!" The spiky haired male said to himself as he admired the work he had done to Aerith's lifeless, cold, dead body.

RING! RING! RING-

"Hello," The blond said as he opened his cell phone.

"You got your target, Cloud?" Said a voice through the phone.

"Yes Sora, and let me tell you, I had fun leading this slut on. How about you, you got Kairi?" Asked Cloud with a big fake smile on his face, not caring of the blood on his hands and face. Then he heard a blood hurtling scream come from the phone.

"Night, night Kairi," Said Sora, with a very sadistic tone in his voice. "Oh, you're still on, well if you haven't guessed I just killed her right now." Sora said to the spiky blond haired man who just chuckled at his younger brother's action.

RING-

"What? Another caller?" Cloud said and saw it was his youngest brother's, or Roxas, phone number on his cell phone's screen. He answered and was welcome with a female shriek of terror before the stab of a knife finished her off.

"Die! You freakin' bitch, DIE!" Roxas said with anger, with a hint of sadism in his voice.

"Hey Roxas, How's it going?" Cloud said to catch his little brother's attention from killing his target brutally.

"Oh, sup Big bro. I'm just finishing off this stupid slut of a girl, how did you and Sora do?" Roxas asked sadistically.

"Fine." Both Cloud and Sora said through the cell phones to Roxas. Cloud was going to have to wrap up his conversation with his brothers because he was sure that they've noticed Aerith's long absence.

"I'll see you two at home." Cloud said before hanging up his phone, and walking to his home in the dusk of the night.

Neo: I feel terrible for what I did too Aerith, god I'm so evil.

Cloud: Why am I Jackass in this?

Neo: No reason. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Made To Destroy, Not to Love chapter 2

Neo: Yo what up fans, this is Neo and now it is the start of chapter 2, You're probably wondering how I got the mother fucking inspiration to even write a new chapter...Rape fics...LOTS of rape fics! There!

Cloud: I'm an ass in this story, I fricking hate that.

Leon: Not to mention what you did to my little sister was less than necessary.

Neo:It was absolutely necessary.

Leon: I'm going to rape Cloud in this story, so I don't even care.

Cloud: What!?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom** **Hearts.**

Cloud walked up to a red wooden door that belonged to a massive mansion, that had many decorative designs on the outer part of it. He was then welcomed by a spiky brown haired boy who was very short, only coming up to Cloud's waist.

"Welcome home, big bro!" The petit brunette smiled at Cloud, though it was most likely fake since Cloud could read the brunette's emotions very well.

"Sora, What in god's name are you trying to pull? You know we can't feel love," The spiky haired blonde was sighing as he continued to walk in the house, just noticing he was covered in Aerith's blood on his face, hands, hair. Cloud groaned headed up to his bathroom to take a bath and wash the dried red crusty blood off of his body. In the shower, Cloud was very busy in his own thoughts, while admiring the ring that he had taken from the body of Aerith Leonhart. He had to say that this Squall person made him very interested in meeting him.

"Hmm, This is really not worth thinking, but maybe I should wipe out the rest of the Leonharts, so they won't try to suspect anything. Alright, if my memory is correct, The Masaki(Riku's family), the Nekuyara(Neo, Keo, and Neox's family), and the Flynn(Axel's family) are directly friendly with each other." The spiky blonde man said out loud too himself as he dried off his body from the water that had soaked him in his shower. Cloud was currently in deep thought about his plan when a petit blonde, only shorter than Sora by an inch, ran into him, making that blonde fall. The blonde's hair was spiky, but it curved to the left side.

"Oh, Roxas I didn't see you there. Sorry about that," Cloud had spoken nonchalantly before going on with his thinking.

"Wait! Cloud, we have to keep appearances, so you have to go to Aerith's funeral." Roxas told his brother, which caused Cloud to groan in boredom at having to go a mother fucking funeral. God, funerals were so fricking pointless, all you do is mourn and cry for the stupid dead! They are dead you don't have to whine about because then it's just stupid.

After Aerith's Funeral...

"God fucking damn it!" Yelled an angry russet haired man yelled as punched a punching in what appeared to be a gym facility. The russet haired man kept on punching the poor punching until he felt better, In which caused the Punching bag to break under the enormous beat down that the brunette was doing. Watching him in the background were two people, a red headed man wearing a red suit, and silver haired man wearing a T-shirt, and jeans.

"Leon, calm down, we know you're mad, but take it easy. I know it's hard dealing with losing a sibling, but you're going to hurt yourself if keep punching those punching bags like that!" The red head, Axel, exclaimed trying to calm his angered friend down.

"Shut the fuck up, Axel! You may not know what it's like to lose a sibling, but I lost my baby sister! I promised my parents I would always protect her, and this happens!" Leon shouted before literally punching a hole through the punching bag, then taking his fist, which was undamaged, out of said punching bag and walking out of the gym facility, after grabbing his jacket from the rack.

"It's Okay, Axe, he just needs to cool down a bit," The silver haired man, Riku, had said to Axel who was wearing a face of worry for the brunet.

The walk home was silent, as it was raining that day, so everybody walking had an umbrella protect them from cold droplets of ice water, except for Leon, who was walking in the rain, not like it could do anything to him because his immune system is fine. Well, that's what he thought before he fell on the ground feeling feverish.

...

"Wah-!" Leon yelled when he awoke up in a bed, which he soon found out wasn't his. _'Please God, let me be at Neo's place, please let be at Neo's place!'_ Leon thought and prayed, hoping he wasn't in some perverts house because if that happened then he'll have to kill that person, and he will kill that person.

"Good, you're awake...Leon." Said a voice that had a hint of slyness in it, causing Leon to turn around and stare in shock at who he was staring at.

"Reon." The russet haired man said, looking at his twin brother who was supposed to have died in...unknown causes. The man named Reon looked exactly like Leon, albeit a few inches taller, and he had silver red piercing eyes, while Leon had deep grey blue eyes. Also, Reon was far more perverted than Leon by a mile. The bastard even made Leon have sex with him,when they were like both 13 by convincing(Read: Forcing) him, so Squall had to do it with him even though it was wrong(It was still hot though).

"How are you-, When did you-?" Leon was confused on how Reon was still alive, and Reon just shrugged because he didn't know how he was alive either, but matters first, Reon jumped out of the window when the door opened revealing a beautiful spiky haired blonde, who had a tray of food in his hands. The blonde had a very cute pink, mid length apron that made him look like a girl, which caused Leon to blush when he realized that the blonde had no pants on just boxers on their person. The spiky blonde looked very young, but only a few years younger than Leon. That wasn't important though, what was important is who the heck was this cute spiky haired blonde and why the fuck is he wearing an apron? A pink short, perverted, and cute one at that?

"I see you've waken up, mister, well I think I should tell you my name first shouldn't I? My name's Cloud, Cloud Strife. I made you some breakfast," Cloud said in a very deep, yet somewhat cute voice to the russet haired man who just had a blank expression on his face, but took a bite of the omelet, which was just one the foods that had been placed on the metallic tray. Leon's eyes went wide. It was good...no, that wasn't a good enough paraphrasing, This omelet was just incredible in all areas, It was delectable, it looked good, and it smelled divine. Cloud was clutching the end of his apron in a nervous like habit(What a fucking actor).

"It tastes heavenly! Thank you for the breakfast, Cloud." Leon said with a happy tone of voice, so the spiky blonde would know that he being serious about the food. It really did.

_'Heh, what a sucker! This going to be an easy kill for me.'_ Cloud thought to himself, but outwardly was blushing at Leon's compliment about his cooking. Cloud didn't even have to try or anything. He, Sora, and Roxas are perfect at faking any emotion and making it convincing, God it was so fun to watch how humans could easily be fooled and how that would lead to their own downfall. I mean seriously though, if a person's lying then they have a certain tick that screws them over. Although, Neither me, Sora, or Roxas have any ticks that would make us get caught, while we are doing our act. Cloud just smiled at the russet haired man still in his bed before he just remembered that he didn't know the man's name.

"Um...Mister, aren't you going to tell me you're name?" The spiky blonde asked, adding in shyness for a more powerful. Cloud felt sick having to do all these girly emotions, but this was the only way he could trick the men like the one in his bed to open up and talk. Leon looked back at the spiky blonde who had his hands behind his back looking at the floor.

"My name should be known by most people, but I'll tell you...Squall Leonhart, but please for the life of god just call me Leon." Leon said agitated by his real first name, to the spiky haired blonde who had stopped listening after Squall Leonhart. This was perfect! He just thought it was a random guy, so as a joke he brought the man back to the mansion just too kill when their back is turned, but now knowing that the person who he just nursed back to health was the one he was going to kill, well this just makes things so much more easier. After him, all we'll need to kill are Riku Masaki, Axel Flynn, and Neo Nekuyara, but that's later back to this conservation.

"Squall Leonhart, I heard about you! I'm sorry about your sister." Cloud lied easily. Leon then was balling his fist in anger, then Cloud felt the room become colder and shivered.

"I'll tell you when I find her killer I'm kill them very slowly and painfully, and I'll enjoy watching the son of a bitch writhe and beg for mercy as he dies!" The russet haired man had said, and this caused Cloud to feel fear, not fabricated fear, but real generated fear of Squall Leonhart. He had just made an enemy. This is not good...Not good at all for him.

Neo: Well there is chapter 2 of my new fic I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, because it finally makes Squall's debut as Cloud's enemy/lover. Now I'm going to busy finding inspiration for chapter 3.

Cloud: Leon you wouldn't hurt me would you?

Leon: *Glaring at Cloud in anger*

Cloud: I'm dead, he's going to kill me and make me his bitch afterwards.

Neo: What's wrong with that?

Cloud: I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED LIKE A SLUT!

Leon: Watch your back then.

Cloud: *Ran away*

Neo: Read and review.


End file.
